The Taming
by artbeatsandlife
Summary: Paul Wolfe & Leah Clearwater are up and comers at a premiere IT company. What happens when 2 alpha personalities are forced to spend long hours at the office together? Explosion! AU/AH M 4 Lemons & Language. Written for Ms. Kathy's Twifans for Haiti


**Summary –** **Paul Wolfe and Leah Clearwater work at one of the premiere IT companies in Seattle and are at the top of their games. What happens when two alpha personalities are paired and forced to spend long hours at the office together? Explosion! AU/AH Paul/Leah. Rated M/NC-17 for Lemons and Language. Written for Ms. Kathy's Twifans for Haiti drive.**

**A/N – **I've never paired Paul and Leah together, though, I can't really see why now. They seem like the hottest, most volatile match, just waiting for some love. I hope you like this one, it was fun to write, and I personally think it's hot as hell. Paul was really speaking to me, and he has a dirty, dirty mouth.

Thank you **andyouloveher **and** Kay Cannon** for accepting my last-minute beta-begging and doing such a boss job with my very ROUGH draft and **Einfach Mich** for her general fuckawesomeness and for getting us together.

A special shout-out goes out to my twitter lovies, ClaudiRod22, ToDream, Reijilie, and Taye for inspiring this by bullying me relentlessly.

**:::DISCLAIMER::: There is some pretty graphic language and even more graphic lemons, not to mention some light roughness, but all scenes are consensual from both parties involved. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns the world of Twilight, I just play around and do dirty, smutty things to it.  
**

Okay. Now. On to the lemons!

* * *

**Seattle, Wa.**

**--  
**

I couldn't fucking believe this shit.

Of all the fucking people in the department and of all the fucking assignments on the planet, Jay paired me with _her_.

_God_.

Somewhere, someone fucking hated me.

I couldn't even say I didn't deserve this shit, though. I'd done some pretty fucked up shit in my life, including fucking my cousin's wife in the bathroom of their wedding last year. But, fuck me.

_Really, God?_

_Really?_

Maybe if I could keep my fucking dick in my pants, I'd be working on this project with Jake, or Sam, or a fucking monkey playing cymbals. Anyone but her. Karma was a fucking bitch.

"Wolfe, you and Clearwater'll work on the presentation to Tanya, set for two weeks after this coming

Wednesday. We need to prove the need to move forward on this product, so there will be a fair amount of research that you'll need to conduct."

_Awesome._

_Fucking stellar._

The hairs on the back of my neck rose as we sat in the large conference room being handed our allegorical papers for deployment. Jenks went on rattling off the different pieces of the project that paired others on our product management team. Jake glanced at me with sympathetic eyes. Sam just smirked and I fought with the urge to fucking punch a hole through his skull.

_Fuck me raw._

_Sigh._

I glanced at her, sitting on the other end of the expansive mahogany table.

_Smug bitch._

She returned my gaze, her lips tight.

_Was that a scowl?_

What the fuck did she have to be pissed about? I was one of the top performers on our team. I'd outlined and created the project briefs for three of the last five products that had gone to production. I was a fucking asshole, yes, but I'd like to think of it as being assertive.

She was just a bitch.

She mindlessly threw her dark hair over her shoulder, crossing her arms, defensively, under her breasts.  
My eyes wandered to the peek of cleavage that rose beneath her silk blouse.

_Fuck me._

_Why did she have to be so fucking hot?_

I mean, like, I'd kill my own mother to lick her pussy hot.

It was like my mind and my dick were at constant war with each other. I fucking hated her and would give my left nut to change partners on this shit, but when I looked at her, all scowly, hair slick, shiny and bone-straight, silk shirt draped over those big tits, the way her tight skirt hugged her hips...

_Fuck._

I was confused.

She shifted, and my eyes darted back to her face, where she'd caught me eye-fucking her. She rolled her eyes, and turned her chair away from me.

_FUCKFUCKFUCK!_

I fucking hated her. Why couldn't she look like a troll or have some physical deformity or something? Hating her would be SO much easier than this bullshit internal struggle every time I saw her strutting through the office.

I turned my attention back to the laptop in front of me, attempting to take notes and not ogle her, too much more. A few moments later, I let my eyes wander back to her slender, fucking beautiful fingers – ones that would look so amazing wrapped around my dick.- I knew it was going to be a long fucking two weeks.

--

_What a fucking jackass._

I couldn't believe Jenks put us on this project together. And, because I actually cared about my career and didn't just grin in the boss's face all day, I'd have to learn to play nice. Just this once.

_Goddamnit._

I just wanted to slap that frown right off his fucking face.

Who the fuck did he think he was? Like working with me was this huge inconvenience. He was so fucking cocksure.

I'd bet he had a fucking small cock, anyway.

Him and that big SUV he drove around. I bet it was all overcompensating for a lack of _something_. The dick was usually the first thing that needed to be coddled.

I had worked too hard at this fucking company to fuck up now because of some self righteous asshole.

My eyes wandered to where he sat on the other side of the room just as Jenks called out our names, and saw the look all the boys in the room gave him. Some looked relieved for the sake of their own balls, while others pitied the fate that was sure to await his. Like ones of relief for their own balls and ones of pity for his.

_Oh shit, you have to work with Leah._

_Bitchy Leah._

_Man-eater Leah._

I didn't give a fuck what they thought. I worked hard for this position, and they all ran to me when shit hit the fan and they had technical glitches with their products that only I could correct. I guessed it was only fitting that he paired two of the rising project managers on the team together on something as important as this.

He closed his laptop, slightly, a moment later and I could feel his eyes on me for a few short seconds. By the time I glanced at him again, he'd re-focused back on his screen, running a palm over his hair, mussing it slightly and letting out a frustrated breath. My eyes drifted over him.

That suit he wore was impeccable, I had to admit. Someone like him wouldn't have it any other way, I was sure. Navy blue, with a crisp white shirt underneath. Both complemented his reddish-brown skin, and made him look just as good as any Calvin Klein model.

He was attractive, I guess, if you liked that tall, chiseled face look.

I didn't have time for that bullshit, though. I wanted to work and get this shit over with so I could go back to my office, and he could go back to his. We could go back to a world where we only corresponded through email and in conversations over the various complex IT solutions we needed to come up with for the programs we supported.

It didn't matter a sliver what he looked like.

I was here to do a job, and that was what I would do.

--

We sat tapping away on our laptops a few chairs away from each other in one of the building's smaller conference rooms, only stopping to and discuss this or that. She rustled a stack of papers and my ears perked.

_God she could be fucking annoying sometimes._

I still couldn't believe we'd made it through that whole time without one of us killing the other. As I had expected, we were both prone to loud outbursts and we'd gotten in countless arguments, mostly about her questioning me about something I'd said, or done, or written.

_Was she fucking real?_

The weeks had come and gone and we were finally on the eve of our presentation. We had stayed late at the office and, after ordering take-out, said goodbye to several of our colleagues, as they left the building. The beaming Seattle sun gave way to oranges and yellows, and soon darkness seeped through the conference room windows.

I rose to turn the interior lights on, as I'd realized neither of us could really see anything any longer.

"Paul, have you run the DNS report for the TN corruption issue we've been having?" She paused to look up from her screen. She had long since removed the jacket of her suit, to reveal another of those silk blouses she seemed to be so fond of. I slid back into my seat, and pulled up my Outlook.

"No, not yet. I still have to get that document from Earl before I can run the statistics." I glanced away from my own work for a moment.

"What do you mean? This thing is due tomorrow. This is the basis of the entire presentation," she said, incredulously, sitting higher in her chair.

"Look, Leah, I told you Earl is supposed to be sending it over to me, at any moment."

"Any moment...any moment." She nodded, her quiet tone belying the anger that I was positive was there, dancing on the edges of her voice.

"Yes, any fucking moment, Leah." I sighed, and knit my eyebrows together, completely disregarding all resemblances of professionalism. The gloves were coming off.

"You know, Paul, I can't fucking believe my fucking career is on the line and you haven't done this yet. You are such a fucking joke." My head snapped to look at her.

_Was she fucking serious?_

I was _so _tired of her shit. "Are you fucking kidding me, Leah? I've put in just as much work as you have."

"HA! That's fucking laughable."

"What? You don't think that I have? I've supplied you with two other reports and I've included the attach rates on most of our products which are the basis of at least thirty percent of this presentation."

"Paul, really. Spare me. I'm so sick of you and your fucking pompous, fucking entitled attitude."

"Oh really, Leah? Then, why don't you shut the hell up and let me do my fucking job? _Huh_? Can you do that for me? Or is that asking too fucking much?" She rolled her eyes and let out another sigh. I hoped that fucking dropped this particular subject.

I glanced at my wristwatch; it was pushing eleven and Earl still hadn't sent over that report for me. Even _I_ was beginning to be a bit concerned.

Another half-hour passed and she was getting as restless as was I. "Look, why don't you just head home; I'll take care of this last piece."

She scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me? And leave you in charge of this to handle, alone? You've got to be joking."

I could feel the anger rise, again, and I tried my best to tamp it down. I tried and was unsuccessful. "Why don't you shut up for once, Leah? This whole experience hasn't been the best for me, either."

She laughed, genuinely _laughed, _in my face, and I felt my anger as it bubbled over and oozed onto my shoes.

"I don't know how the fuck you've gotten in this position, or who the hell you been fucking, but you don't deserve what you've been given." She sneered at me looking disgusted.

"You know, Leah, you are a real bitch sometimes," I muttered, and rose. I towered over her by at least six inches. She looked at me and, as clear as day, something snapped inside her.

Her eyes narrowed.

"What did you just call me?" she seethed.

"You heard me!" I couldn't control my voice any longer.

"Look, you small-dick bastard," she began, through clenched teeth, standing, with her hair draped around her face. "I'm more woman than you'll ever hope to have in that pathetic little life of yours!" She pushed against my chest.

_Wait. Small dick?_

"Leah..." I warned, grinding my teeth; I clenched my jaw so tight I thought I heard a crack. She laughed, again, continuing.

"I bet you couldn't even get it up long enough to fuck a woman half as good as me. So remember _this, _while you're beating your little pen cap cock tonight: I'll be a bitch...but I'm the _best _bitch." She punctuated her tirade by pushing against my chest, once more, almost shoving me back into my seat.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to wipe that fucking smug smile off of her fucking face.

She obviously had a fucking death wish.

I glanced down at her tight little body, in that blouse and skirt, and I completely blacked out.

Before I knew it, my fingers wrapped themselves around her upper arm and dragged her down to the end of the table that was free of our mountains of papers.

"What the fuck are you doing, motherfucker!?" She screeched, attempting to pull her arm out of my grip as she followed my steps, aggravated.

"Shut up!" I hiked her skirt up, and crushed my lips to hers.

She tasted fucking phenomenal.

She pushed against my chest, at first, pounding her closed fists against me. But soon, she melted into me, and her fingers gripped forcefully in my hair. I slid my tongue along her soft mouth, and pressed my dick against her hip. A whimper escaped her throat. My fingers rubbed the front of her black lace panties with more pressure than I'd usually applied, but something told me she liked it rough.

I ran my fingers along the thinnest little straps I think I'd ever seen on a woman, and wrapped it around my fist. I wanted nothing more than to rip them the fuck off of her body but, instead, yanked them down her hips, fiercely. Our mouths moved feverishly against each other. Then, she broke the kiss, moaned into my mouth, and leaned away from me. Her eyes narrowed, giving me the coldest stare of anyone in my life, and then I was sobered by her palm cracking across my cheek, causing my head to jerk in the opposite direction from the sheer force.

_She'd slapped the shit out of me._

I was stunned, but I think I kinda liked it.

_Kinky_.

I licked my lips and grinned, grabbed her by her slender little waist and set her on the edge of the conference table, pocketing those tiny panties.

_No. She wouldn't be getting those back._

She rubbed my dick through my suit pants, and rocked her hips against my fingers, sliding along her wet pussy lips and clit. She looked down at the bulge and I knew she was surprised, though she'd never say it.

"Yeah, that's all me..." I whispered in her ear, as I plunged two fingers into her. Her ass was moving all over the place, rolling her hips against my fingers, and I could only fucking imagine how that would feel on my dick.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" She gruffly pulled on my tie, yanking it off, and moved down the buttons of my shirt. "Or better yet, why don't you do something with that pretty little mouth of yours?"

She was challenging me.

I chuckled, stroking her deeper with my fingers, and then sliding them quickly to my lips to take a taste.

_Fuck me._

No wonder she walked around like Queen Bitch herself, every day. She had the fucking golden pussy between her fucking legs. She tasted beyond amazing; I had to have more of this.

I dipped my head, settling between those beautiful golden brown thighs and sucked on her clit.

"Fuck..." she said, leaning against her forearms with her head thrown back.

I fucked her with my mouth, rolling my tongue around her clit, biting, and sucking until she was moaning, begging, and whimpering. I could literally do this shit all night – she tasted just that amazing. And the sounds she made…

God that was enough to make me cum right there.

She widened her legs, moving and winding her hips with the rhythm of my mouth and fingers, and her moans became louder. I was fucking glad we were the only ones left in the building, because Miss Clearwater was a screamer. I could feel the heat of her clit, throbbing with her impending orgasm. I had only had my mouth on her pussy about two minutes.

I'd beat my own record.

I continued my strokes, alternating with sucks and nips, pushing my fingers into her, stoking the wet little pussy until it started clenching around me. She was cumming, in waves, soaking my hand. Miss Clearwater was also a squirter.

Fucking _amazing_.

"Get that shit off," I commanded, reaching for her shirt. She was taking entirely too long, so I gripped either side, ripping it open in one quick motion, and exposing the matching push-up bra that I was sure she'd worn just to fuck with me. She moved her fingers to my pants, unbuttoning my fly. Then, she slid them down along with my boxer briefs, resting her palms on my hips.

She grabbed my dick and and it greeted her with an involuntary twitch. She moved to get off of the table, licking her lips. I bit my own lip at the thought of her squatting in front of me, sliding me in and out of her mouth, but I would have to save that for later.

"No babe..." I chastised, stilling her on the table. "We can do that later. I'm about to fuck the shit out of you," I promised. Before she could respond, I rubbed my palm up the length of her pussy and coated my dick with her wetness.

I wrapped her legs over my forearms and pulled her to the edge of the table, opening those lips and sliding into her. She moaned, loudly, wither her eyes rolling back and her head lolling to the side. I began my strokes aggressively, grinding myself into her with reckless abandon.

"Now. What. Was. That. Leah?" I punctuated each word with a hard, deep thrust into her. "I. Couldn't. Fuck. Right?" I asked through clenched teeth. I leaned over her as she gripped my forearms, tightly, not saying a word in response. Her mouth dropped open, her heavily-lidded eyes focused on my face, and I was sure she was attempting to speak.

"Now. I'm gonna fuck you, here, until your little pussy comes all over my dick. Then, I'm gonna take you back to my house, and I'm gonna fuck you so hard, all you'll be able to think of tomorrow is my dick. Okay?" I whispered, sweetly, just inches from her open mouth. There was no response, so I took that as an affirmative.

I wrapped her beautiful hair around my hand, tugging her toward me, and a yelp escaped her lips.

"Ah...of course. Leah likes it rough, doesn't she?" I affirmed, grinding deeper into her. "Talk to me, Leah, or I'll stop. You have so much to say all the time. _Speak_!"

"..Ye...Yes..." She panted, as her body rocked violently against my thrusts into her.

"Yes, what?" I solicited, unlatching the front hook on her bra, releasing those amazing tits. I just had to bend down to suck on each nipple, until she moaned louder.

"Yes, Paul..." she whined, grinding her hips against me. "I like it rough...."

"Mmm, that's what I thought," I said, with a smile. "You like my dick, don't you?"

"_Fuck_...yes..."

"And, Leah, is my dick small?" I posed, teasing her as I bowed my knees to reach further inside her. She felt so fucking insane, if I didn't have the years of practice, I swear I would have cum inside her long before this moment.

She moaned louder, still. "God...no..."

I hummed, lifting her legs and placing her ankles at my shoulders, and easing her closer to the edge of the table, again. She followed me and laid back, flatly, folding onto my wrists. I felt the spasms inside her grip my dick and I knew she was just moments from her orgasm.

"Ah...Leah..." I called, moaning. "Mmm, I can feel that pussy...you're about to cum, aren't you?"

In place of a response, she dug her nails into my forearms. The sight of her, all hot and flushed, was pulling me over the edge. I leaned forward, pressing my palms evenly against the back of her thighs, until they were touching her chest and her knees where at her ears. Then, I tugged her forward, again, because fuck if she didn't want to go sliding all over the slick conference room table.

She grunted. "I'm fucking cumming...."

And I felt the wetness gush over my dick.

Mmm...She felt so fucking amazing; I'd definitely need to do this again. A lot.

"...Fuck" I whispered, dropping my head and focusing my thrusts. I could feel my own orgasm mounting, and that shit was so fucking good that my toes were curling in my dress shoes.

"Can I cum inside you?" I asked, as I thrust into her harder.

_Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Shit... Yes... Cum inside me...fucking, yes..." she commanded, moaning.

"Mmm, fuck..." I whispered, again, circling her clit as I thrust, into her a few more times. The spasms hit me and I came so fucking hard my vision was blurry for a few seconds.

_No shit._

I set her legs down, carefully, sliding out of her and then helping her up.

"Come on, let's get packed up," I said, tucking myself back into my pants and straightening my shirt. She looked at me like I was insane, so I stepped back between her parted thighs. "Leah. I wasn't joking. I'm gonna fuck you for the rest of the night."

She whimpered, latching her bra and attempting to close her ripped shirt as best she could. I was already packing up our papers and my laptop, as she stood there dazed, trying to get a hold of her legs.

_Call me fucking small-dicked. This is what you get. And this was just round one._

She placed her laptop into its case and grabbed her suit jacket, purse, and then slid into her pumps.

She'd have to keep those on later. We made our way back to the elevator and we stood on opposite ends of the small space. I glanced at her and she looked...satisfied? Content?

_Hmm. _I'd seen a lot of looks on her face, but contentment? Never.

_I guess that's what happens when Leah cums. I suppose she sees the world a little more clearly._

She still looked as hot as ever; her hair was still slightly amiss, and her skin was dewy and flushed.

"I parked over here," I said, walking to my lone truck in the parking lot. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the garage," she replied, shifting her bags over her arm.

"I'll drive you, _eh_?" She nodded, walking behind me. I walked over to the passenger side door and opened it for her, taking her bags and putting them in the back because, yes, I was a complete dick sometimes but, my mother had taught me _some _manners.

I pulled up beside her BMW and looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to make her move. She looked back at me, studying my face, and then ran her fingertips along my jaw. I leaned to my right, and pressed my lips against hers. It was even better than the first time.

The kiss started small and tentative, but soon grew hungry, and hard, and wanton. Her fingers were at the front of my pants, working quickly to release my already semi-hard erection. She freed me, and then leaned her head into my lap, taking my greedily into her mouth. I moaned.

_Fuck. Me._

She sucked me between her lips – her mouth was so soft and wet, I could barely keep it together. She rubbed her thighs together, as she bobbed her head up and down in my lap, and I wanted her to sit on it so bad.

"Come here..." I whispered.

"Mmhmm?" she mumbled, still gliding her lips up and down the length of me.

I pulled her to me, and understanding crossed her face as she rose to her knees and straddled my lap. I pushed the seat as far back as it would go, to allow for plenty of room between her back and the steering wheel. Thank you God for this Navigator.

She wrapped her fingers around my dick and slid it between her already-slick lips, sinking onto it.

"_Fuck_, Leah..." I whispered as she bounced lightly, squeezing her walls around me with practiced ease.

She began riding me, grinding her hips along mine, and gripping the soft leather headrest for leverage.

"..._God_...so good..." She moaned, speeding her gyrations. I grunted and whispered how good she was, and how tight her pussy was, until she was dripping and purring against me. She brusquely placed her palms against my chest, moving fast against me and pushing us both closer to the edge.

"Goddamn it, Paul," she said, through clenched teeth as she bounded, and then rolled her hips against me.

"Come on, Leah..." I urged, "...cum for me, again..." My fingertips slipped over her hardened clit. "You're so fucking sexy...cum on my dick, again."

She continued moaning and whimpering. Her head rolled forward, and her lips where on mine, again. We were moving together in perfect rhythm. There, as she moved her body against mine, something passed between us. I wasn't sure what it was, but it felt so good, so right.

She groaned into my mouth and it shocked straight to my dick. I didn't know how much longer I could take her on me like this. I grabbed her hips firmly in my hands, pulling her toward me, meeting her forward strokes with my own upward ones, searching, and reaching for the spot I knew would start the spasms, once more.

"Shit, Paul...Fuck..." she called out. "I'm about to cum, again..."

"Mmm, _yes_..." I whispered, stiffening my grip on her ass. "Yeah, right there..."

And then she was shaking and convulsing above me. She moved her fingers to my mouth and I sucked them as the nails from her loose hand dug into my suit jacket. She came all over my lap, which was the hottest fucking thing I'd ever seen. I couldn't help clutching the beautiful hair, again, which seemed to set off another round of spasms.

I'd have to remember that.

She leaned forward and kissed me, and I could feel her heartbeat thumping against my chest as we both struggled to catch our breaths. Finally, after several minutes, she leaned back and I helped her into the passenger seat.

"God..." she said with a smile, breathlessly.

"I know..." I agreed, chuckling.

"I'll follow you?" he straightened her skirt, and ran a perfectly manicured hand over her hair.

"Yeah, I'm about ten minutes from here."

We could barely make it into my townhouse without ripping our clothes off, on my porch, as I fumbled around for my house key. Our clothes where in a trail that spanned from the front door, up the stairs, and to my master bedroom.

I had serious dick control, I'll admit, but fuck if I could be rock hard as many times in these few short hours as I had been with Leah. It was insane. It was as if we were perfect fuckmates, or something. And, seeing her in the twilight, from the blue light spilling in through my bay window, completely naked, made my fucking dick like concrete.

Her body was fucking perfect. Like an hourglass: full breasts, slender waist, and curvy hips and ass.

She was even more perfect naked than when she was clothed in those power suits.

It was fucking crazy.

--

_God._

His body was fucking phenomenal.

I hadn't really gotten a chance to see him like this, perfectly nude, with every inch of copper skin smooth and delicious. I drank in the sight of his body, and it made me want to moan; long, lean muscle, not too bulky, like a swimmer.

I stepped toward him and ran my fingertips over his abdomen, licking my lips at the deep indentation at his hips. I just had to drag my tongue there when his cock was in my mouth, again. And it definitely would be.

I had never – _NEVER_ – had sex like this before.

...and I'd definitely never cum like this before.

It was like our bodies were perfectly made for each other. We'd spent all this time fucking bickering and hating each other, when we could have been fucking. Well, I still hated him, but I fucking loved his cock.  
Before I knew it, I was on my hands and knees atop his king bed, with his hands gripping my hips. He pounded into me with a force that nearly knocked me off the bed. And god, he talked dirty.

His voice was like fucking liquid sex all over my body, kissing my nipples and swirling around my clit.

"Fuck, Paul...shit..." I groaned. I knew it wouldn't last long in this position, and with him grinding into me so deeply, there was no way I wouldn't cum soon.

_Goddamnit._

We'd have to do this again. And soon. Very soon. I was sure I'd have to do some serious apologizing before he'd let me live all this down, which, for another taste and ride of him, I was willing to push my pride aside for.

I ground my ass against his thrusts, pushing back to meet him at every forward stroke. I moaned his name, as the orgasm took me over and shook my body, erupting within me.

"Beautiful..." he murmured as he flipped me onto my back and pulled me toward him, his _very _stiff cock sliding back into me. He obviously wasn't done with me, yet.

I mumbled as I heard his blaring alarm clock's shrill ringing in the still of his bedroom. I cracked my eyelids open, searching for the red LCD lights in the darkness. After several long moments, I reached over and slapped the snooze button. It was 6:42.

_Fuck. I have to get going._

I stretched the full length of my body, working out the kinks of my lower back, shoulders, and thighs. He sure wasn't kidding about that all night thing. Then, I reached my hand out, searching for Paul in the darkness, and only found an empty bed in return.

Slipping out of bed, I found the trail of my clothing and dressed as I walked down his stairs. I found him on his couch, with laptop, studying the screen, intently.

"Hey..." I said, getting his attention. He looked up, obviously finishing some last-minute items on the presentation. He sat the laptop beside him and stood in his boxer-briefs.

_Fuck me, he was delicious._

"Hey," he said, with a deep early-morning voice, "I just sent you a final copy of the presentation. Earl sent over that report a few hours ago, but, as you know, we were..._occupied_." I blushed a bit, which even managed to surprise me.

_Me? Blush? Never._

"I CC'd Tanya, Jenks, and the rest of the team, so they'd have a copy before the meeting at nine." He continued walking toward me. "I sent over the file to James, and he'll have some copies bound and on your desk for the meeting, as well."

I nodded. "Thank you for handling this."

"No problem, pretty lady."

"Well, I'm gonna head home. I need to get ready." I grabbed my purse from the corner of the hallway.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you in a few hours?""Yeah, I guess so." I shifted and gave him a small smile. Then, I turned toward the door, searching in my purse for my keys.

"Hey, Leah..." He grabbed my arm. "Last night...it was...amazing."

I smiled wider. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

His smile grew to match mine, as he stepped closer to me and placed a sweet peck on my lips. "Would you like to get a drink or something after work? Maybe celebrate the presentation?" I looked at him for a long moment, mulling over what the possible implications of us, the asshole and the bitch, actually getting along would be.

"Sure, Paul. I think that'd be okay." I smiled, one last time, reaching for the door.

-

-

* * *

**OKAY….so, now, if your eyeballs are still intact and you aren't blushing too hard from all Paul's vulgar misogynistic language, I'd like to thank you for reading through and making it this far.**

**I personally think this was both hot and hilarious. *shrug***

**…but then again, I'm a smut-peddler and card-carrying member of Team Evil.**


End file.
